His
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: All he wanted to do was sleep. Stupid Shizu-chan! Neko!Shizaya!


**Been in Colorado for two weeks and I come home with a little gift for you guys. More SHIZAYA! Hehehe**

**I never thought I'd ever write a neko verison myself, but with idea it only made sense. Idk, besides I'm sure there's a lot of neko fans out there so it's all good :-)**

**Also, Shizuo refers to Izaya as 'kitten' but that dosen't make him one. It's just a pet name.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own :P**

**Enjoy!**

...

...

...

Lick-lick-lick-lick

Izaya mewled in his sleep as he felt a larger and much more warmer frame press agasint him. Dark and fuzzy ears twitched, flattening upon his head at the sloppy wet sounds. What the heck was that? Surely he was still dreaming.

Tuning over, the licking sounds paused shortly before resuming.

Lick-lick-lick-lick

Scrunching his nose, that's when the raven realized it was he was being tended to. The repeated delicate and loving touches felt so familiar and the warm breath brushing his sensitive skin smelled so divine that he could pratically taste it. Yes, it was him. That zesty and masculine aroma filling his senses was known to be his favorite brand. It was a radiant smell.

A delectible scent that he knew anywhere. _'Mm Shizu-chan...'_

Lick-lick-lick

Still half trapped in dreamland, Izaya shivered lightly and grazed his smooth lips with a smile. Nuzzling his head deeper into his fluffy pillow, the snoozing raven licked his lips and swipped his paws across his face to shoo away the affetionate kisses peppering his skin. As much as he admired the attention, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone, so that he could sleep.

Izaya sighed as the sounds continued. Geez, and he was having delicous dreams of otoro too.

Lick-lick-lick

"Hnn Shizu-"

Whimpering softly, the feline's nose twitched and toes curled as the wet butterfly kisses shifted upward, past his temple and into his hairline. Stretching his sharp claws outward, Izaya yawned, desperatly wanting to latch them onto the smooth tan flesh of his lover and sink them deeply into the delicious body beside him. Mmm wouldn't that be be nice.

Lick-lick-lick

Sighing inwardly, the raven frowned as the sounds grew louder when the slick and hot tongue moved back down his face and over his left cheek. His murky and tired crimson eyes cracked open, blinking several times before tensing slightly. Straight ahead, his lovers face, messy hair, gold flickering ears and bobbing head were the only thing in view. Turning his head slightly, the raven blinked, whining softly when he realized once again the real reasoning behind his lovers 'affection'.

Not this again. All he wanted to do was sleep in peace.

Why did that idiot always insist on doing this to him? And at the most inconvinent times? Grasping the large shoulders before him, Izaya huffed as he failed miserably at pushing his mate away.

"Shizu-chan...hnn...not this again. I told you...I already had my bath today!"

Shizuo paid no mind. Too focused on bathing his lover, the blonde ignorned his boyfriends protests and slowly trailed his long tongue up the others cute and dark fuzzy ears. He smiled inwardly as they flickered lightly. He liked watching them twitch while being pampered. It was adorable. Izaya was seriously way too damn cute for his own good.

It did explain a lot after all. No wonder he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Lick-lick-lick-nip-lick

"Unnn-" Izaya whined and stuggled to move away, his dark eyes narrowing at his relentless partner. "Shizuuu-channn! Stop it, I'm trying to sleep..!"

Lick-lick-lick

_'Damne brute!' _Of course he wouldn't listen!

"...I don't need another bath you protozoan!" He whined squirming and kicking within the blonde's strong hold. Shizuo simply hummed and continued to lick the twitching black ears before suckling the tips gently. Izaya bit his lip to fight back a tiny moan.

"You stink, Izaya." He lied. "You need a bath and I'm going to give you one, so shut up!"

NOOO!

The smaller feline mewled shaking his head side to side while clawing at the muscular shoulders before him. "You always say I stink, you idiot! It's not my fault you have a bad sense of smell." Clawing at his lover's clothes, Izaya huffed in annoyance. "And I happen to smell very pleasent thank you very much!"

Shizuo shrugged his shoulders. Not like it mattered. If he wanted to bathe his mate than he would, damn it. Ignoring his lovers complaint, the alpha male grunted and moved downward. Getting back to work, he gently trailed his strong and slick tongue across the smooth and tasty flesh of the smallers long neck.

Closing his carmel eyes, Shizuo sighed as he secretly inhaled the faint and delectible aroma. The warmth radiating off Izaya's petite body smelled like high quality sugar and the milky flavor of his porcelain skin had him groaning low in his throat before moving back up to lick and suckle the pretty, pink and parted lips of his lover. It was so good. The unique and addicting flavor he craved was the strongest there.

_'Delicious.'_

Placing one hand over Izaya's head, the other slowly trailed down the side of his lovers pale face while gently pawing at the flawless skin. Pressing himself closer, the taller male towered dangerously close over his mate and teasingly rocked his hips against the smaller wiggling hips. If Izaya didn't stay still, then things could get messy. Surely he knew how easily riled up the blonde male could get. Locking his dark gaze upon his lover's lips, Shizuo glanced up at those rust like eyes for a brief second before moving back to those rosy tender flesh.

"Let me taste you, Izaya." he whispered licking his lips.

The younger cat released a soft sigh. Why did Shizuo have to look to good all the time? With such a godly appearennce how could he say no to this magnanomous creature? Ugh, why him. Giving into temptation, Izaya moaned closing his eyes while sinking his claws into the thick golden locks of hair as Shizuo's scent embraced him; swallowing him. Izaya didn't how that brute did it, but that devilicious man always managed to make him bend to his will.

Perhaps, this was his ultimate weakness.

Parting his lips for more, the raven gasped as Shizuo dipped his tongue inside, mapping out the heated cavern and without a doubt marking what was his. Breathing heavily through his nose, the black feline nibbled lightly on the teasing muscle, secretly admiring the way the blazing touch melted all thought processing.

His worst distraction.

"Hnnn...Shizu-chan, you taste like milk..."

"Mm so?"

"It's delicious." Izaya smirked licking those gorgeous lips.

"Mmm is that right? You like it huh?" Pulling back slightly to stare down at his precious young mate, Shizuo chuckled as the younger male shifted, his smaller hips bucking against him; seeking contact. How exquisite. His Izaya looked so needy right now, those rust like eyes glowing with fever. Fuck, did he looked so god damn mouthwatering right now.

Damn. It was a good thing Izaya never desired to leave him. It was bad enough that Shizuo could never stay away for too long. His mind, body and soul would never allow it. Izaya was his. No one was allowed to have him. He'd never forgive anyone who dared touched his precious kitten without his permission. He was territorial after all. Again, Izaya was his. He even wore a bite mark to proove it.

Shizuo smiled as he glanced down at the perect male laying in his arms. He was just perfect. Brushing the the dark loose strands from his lovers pretty face, Shizuo chuckled as the red tint bloomed across those flawless cheeks.

Heh, that little lier. And he said he didn't want this.

_'Che' _What an idiot indeed. _'But my idiot..'_

"Mine." Shizuo whispered quietly, placing both hands on either side of his lovers head to trap him in. Seeing Izaya looking up at him, the blonde couldn't help but smile as the raven tilted his head innocently while biting his bottom lip in the most adorable way. _'Beautiful, just beautiful...' _he breathed.

He wanted to shower his mate with love.

Adjusting his weight and postion, Shizuo nudged his way inbetween the raven's long legs and hovered closely over the smaller form. His narrow hips rested dangerously close the frenzied ones below. That tempting little devil, he could already feel his manhood swelling with excitment. Diving down to capture the pink kissed lips below, Izaya mewled as he instantly raked his hands through the messy blonde hair, his sharp claws making the alpah growl with pleasure.

God his kitten was delicious. He could never tire of this. He only wanted more and more.

Opening his mouth wider, Shizuo nuzzled his lovers paws as he pressed himself harder against the smaller male beneath him. Both tongues were hot and relentless, two muscles battling endlessly for dominance. Though Izaya would never win, Shizuo always admired his constant determination. It was quite amusing.

In reality, there was no way Izaya could ever claim the reins. He wasn't built for that role. Shizuo, being the protector he was, would never allow such a jest. The alter was his. He was entitled. Being the dominate male in the relationship required much work and it would forever remain that way. Not that he was complaining. Izaya was more the muliebrous one. Makes sense condidering the raven was his one and only other half and he wouldn't dare have it any other way.

He was...happy.

Feeling his lover roughly tug his hair, Shizuo chuckled as Izaya bit his lip and kissed him harder by pulling them closer. Oops. His needy little raven was obviously unhappy with the way he got distracted by his own thoughs. Shizuo noted that he needed to pay more attention. Izaya was high maintainence after all.

Heh, pesky little thing. Such a spoiled little kitten.

Focusing back on tasting and mapping out his lover's mouth, Shizuo moaned as Izaya arched his back, his vice grip in the sheets tighted immensely, almost tearing on either side of the ravens head. He could feel that slender bodies warmth seeping through his clothes. It was almost suffiocating, in a good way that is.

Unable to move further, Shizuo's breath hichted as Izaya lightly suckled and licked his way down the exposed throat before him before making his way back up to the awaiting parted lips. Those hungry lips devored him. He had to pull back just so he could speak, but not without flicking those adorable ears first.

"Mm so needy, Izaya-kun~ I didn't realize you were so turned on~"

The raven huffed and nipped the blonde's chin before licking it playfully. Shizuo felt so enveloped with passionate warmth that it turned him on even more, if possible. It wasn't surprising that everything about Izaya was so mouthwatering. Really, that beautiful mate of his was literally a dream come true. He was so in love with the raven that he was dangerously head over hills for this rare and incredible creature. He'd give anything to keep him near.

And to think... Izaya was all his. Only his. Everything was absolutly perfect.

.

"I love you, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo smiled and kissed his lover's well defined lips. "Mm I love you too, kitten."

Izaya giggled and responed to the blonde's kisses. Damn, was Shizuo very good with his mouth. He even groaned just thinking about. Imagining the oh so wonderful things that sexy mouth could do set his body on fire. _'Damn it Shizu-chan, why don't you just take me already?'_ Sighing lightly, Izaya willing tilted his head back to deepen the kiss while basking in Shizuo's masculinity. Good heavens, that man was one hell of a kisser. It was no joke to say a kiss like that could knock anyone's britches off!

Speaking of which, why hasn't his come off yet?

Hmm.

Reaching up to hold his mate close, Izaya mewled with delight. He wanted the blonde to know how much he was enjoying this. "Mmm..Shizu." Perhaps he could help speed things up.

Oblivious to the younger's thoughts, he taller male closed his eyes savoring the unique flavor of his lover's mouth before coming to short pause. His broad shoulders tensing at an foriegn sensation against his side. Feeling a third limb ghost over his body, the blonde shivered as a light and teasing pressure slowly crawled its way up his spinal cord. Damn that feel good. How the heck was Izaya doing that anyway? Both hands gripping Shizuo's hair so tightly that his ears twitched in discomfort.

A grip like that was basically saying that Izaya feared he would float away if he were to let go.

It was adorable. He even had to bite his tongue so that he didn't laugh at the child like grip. But at times like this, he pitied his poor little kitten. Izaya tended to act as if the blonde were nothing more than a mere form of his imagination. Everytime they coupled like this, Izaya would get so desprate for affection that he'd constantly beg for as much contact as possible.

It was cute really.

_'So beautiful...' _Shizuo thought smiling. He could hold his stunning mate forever and be absolutly content with just that._ '...my kitten, my love.'_ He wanted to hold that thin body closer.

Close was never close enough.

Feasting upon the glistening plump lips, Shizuo moaned as he continued to feel the tickling sensation travel upward. The ghost like touch trailed over the curve of his spine and across pronounced his shoulder blades. The shivers racking his body had him weak in the arms, though he would be a fool to want such a feeling to go away.

Careful not to break the magnetic lip lock, the blonde carefully tilted his head to the side and lazily cracked an umber eye open to steal a quick glance behind. Izaya's tail. He should have known. The black and silky appendage was the cause of his tickling backside.

Sneaky little bastard.

Izaya giggled catching Shizuo's attention once more, before yanking his lover back down and claiming that hot mouth with his own with a deeper kiss. Swinging his own golden tail slightly, Shizuo smiled as he lifted it higher and wrapped it loosely around the teasing black one. Two could play this game.

Izaya moaned with pleasure, breaking away to gasp for air as the blonde lightly stoked the sensative appendage with his own.

"Ahh...Shizu-hnn..."

Shizuo chuckled and boldly leaned down to lick the pale throat, pulsing with the rush of blood. "Does that feel good, Izaya?" he teased nipping the warm flesh.

The raven whimpered and threw his arms around the other's broad shoulders for extra support. His slender hips bucked involentarily, desperatly seeking his lover's fiery anotomy.

"Ahh Shizu...chan.." Tightening his grip upon his mate's larger body, Izaya allowed Shizuo to stroke his tail for several more seconds before pulling it out of reach and slowly trailing it down the clothed muscular chest before him. Feeling those strong and mouthwatering stomach muscles tremble beneath his touch had Izaya smirking in victory. Shizuo didn't stand a chance.

Yanking the blonde's head back down to nip the sensitive ears, Izaya gently and descretly eased his silky soft tail into the brute's waistband. He could feel that powerful body tense under his touch. Pulling back to admire his lovers handsome face, Izaya grinned when Shizuo's breath hitched as he gently wrapped his tail around the brute's long and growing length hidden beneath. The multiple layers of clothing did not to deguise the throbbing need. That thick and blazing hardness felt so delicious cacooned within his grasp.

Damn. Shizuo was so fucking sexy. Izaya couldn't fight the needy moan slipping through his delicate lips.

Shizuo gazed upon his lover shortly before giving in and tossing his head back with a low growl. All resolve was gone after that. He wouldn't even find the will to care if a stranger happend to walk in on their sinful diaplay. He was too lost in a world of bliss.

"Mmm Izaya..."

With a small rock of his hips, the blonde sighed contently before trailing his mesmerizing lust filled eyes over his mate's smaller form all the up to those lovely crimson eyes, staring lovingly back at him.

Wasting no time with diving down to steal a breathtaking kiss, Shizuo trailed his large hands up and down the smaller male's sides before tracing the thin arms upward and gracefully locking their hands together. Stronger hands doing it's duty, securely trapped the younger down allowing no room for escape. Not that the raven ever minded. He did have a slight masochistic side of him and whether Shizuo knew or not, he would never say it out loud.

Gripping the larger hands pinning him down, Izaya tilted his head back and arched his back pressing himself entirely against his lover. His long ribbing tail still wrapped around the blonde's fully hard length was still pumping him teasingly slow. The loose hold began to tighten with each thrust.

Shizuo hissed in pleasure and grunted in the kiss as his body quickly took action, his hips automatically rocking faster agaisnt him. That fuzzy warmth wrapped around his heated shaft felt incredible. Together, their body movements began to shake and move with urgency. The constant pressure had the bed creaking in protest.

"Nnn.. more..." Shizuo growled rocking his hips faster, blindly seeking the end of the tunnel.

Pumping his tail faster, Izaya shivered as he felt the appendage grow wetter with each thrust_. 'Sexy...' _He found it incredibly arousing how Shizuo's escense leaked heavily upon him, matting and staining the black fur.

The alpha male leaned down against his lover's warm neck, his breath short, his body trembling as he contined to ride against the soft warmth wrapped snugly around him. His ragged breaths brushing against the twitching ears. "Unnn...Izzaayyaaa..."

Rolling his hips upward, Izaya mewled in delight as his own hardness rocked agaisnt Shizuo's. It was such a glorious innervation. God damn it felt so good. Both bodies soared with intense pleasure.

Acutly aware of his lover's nearness and feeling that massive body hovering closely over his own smaller one, together as their bodies collided sparks flew making it the most enduring moment of all. It was truly beyond sensational. Over and over again their bodies synchronized, their aching lengths bumping repeatedly earning a louder moan each time.

"Ahh...haa Shizu-ahhh!"

Shizuo groaned licking his lover's lips. "That's it...haa...keep moving against me. Uunn... just a little more, kitten."

Izaya panted and tossed with head back with a loud moan, their hips never breaking rythym. It was just so perfect how they moved. When Izaya rolled up, Shizuo rolled down. When one rolled back, the other would roll forth. It was perfect harmony between two bodies.

Smiling to himself, the taller male studied his mate's gorgeous face before pressing himself harder against the eager hips below. Nipping the delicate flesh of his lovers smooth neck, Shizuo swung his long slender tail back and forth before giving the raven a taste of his own medicine. Trailing the golden apendage teasinly slow up his lover's thighs, he purposefully bypassed the aching need and focused on tickling the expsosed lower stomach.

Swallowing his kitten's moans, Shizuo angled his hips just right as his crashed them roughly against the younger male. Izaya jolted, his breath caught in his throat as the blonde wasted no time to slip past the low ridden jeans and wrap his own blonde tail around the smallers heated organ. Crimson eyes clenched shut as the alpha suckled on his tongue, claiming his mouth and tasting a dark corner possible.

That damn dirty and sexy tail. The feather light touch tracing his flesh moved faster now. Up, down, up, down. One pump, two pumps, and after the third pumps to his cock, Izaya howled sinking his claws into his lovers shoulders as he was harshly pushed over the edge. Biting his lower lip, Izaya panted as he wathced his heavy and sticky load shoot out and shamelessly cling his lover's shirt. Ugh that felt so good. _'Good thing it's a white shirt.' _Izaya thought before his eyes slipped shut.

He couldn't fight a whimper as Shizuo continued to pump him dry. That man was impeccable.

Shizuo played his body so well.

"Unn...Shizu-chan!" Riding out the intense orgasm, Izaya arched his back and focused on pumping his own tail agaisnt the blonde's massive length. Shizuo had yet to release and he wouldn't dare leave his mate unattended. Rocking his hips forward, Izaya moaned sexily in his lover's ears while tugging the messy golden locks of hair before he felt the moving body tense above him.

Shizuo was on edge. So close, just one more...thrust! Had the older male tossing his head back with a loud groan, his hips bucking before collasping in a heap within his lover's awating arms. With his tired eyes slipping shut, the only thing Shziuo could process was how amzaing it all felt. Izaya was such an angel, always focusing on his needs.

Smiling lightly with both chests pressed intamintly close, both males sighed as they could feel their poudning hearts beating against one another. Being wrapped in each others arms, both males panted as they stuggled to cautch their breath.

What an incredible and loftly experience, their minds were delirious. They needed a little time to recover. A little time to float back down to earth.

Breaking the comforting silence, Izaya pecked his lover's temple. "Mm thank you, Shizu-chan. Amazing as always."

Shizuo didn't speak, but the younger male could feel the larger body move with laughter before a warm and protective hand brushed lightly through his damp hair. Closing his crimson eyes with a staisted smile, Izaya turned his head and nuzzled his face deeper into his lovers broad chest. He was exhausted.

_'Mmm maybe now I can get some sleep...'_

Surround by Shizuo's masculine scent and quickly drifting away into unconciousness, Izaya concluded that he couldn't be any happier. Everything was perfect. Just perfect.

That is until...

Lick-lick-lick

"Shizu-!" he whined feeling his lover's tongue caressing his ears once again.

The older male laughed and ducked down to slicence his kittens protest by licking his swollen lips. "Hey now, after that dirty mess you've made, you definitly need another bath now." He grinned nuzzling his lovers damp inky hair.

"Unn Shizu, you started it." He accused pushing the other back. "You're the dirty one!" he teased pushing the blonde onto his back and crawling over his broad figure wearing a devilious smile. "If you insist on bathing, then allow me." he whispered leaning down to nip the golden ears.

Shizuo chuckled and kissed his gorgeous mate.

"With pleasure."

...

...

...

**This was supposed to be a cute story, but everytime I write Shizaya I get carried away! Must have sexy goodness! **

***dies***


End file.
